Falling out of the world conclusion
by heintz571
Summary: It has been said that people fall out of the world sometimes but they always leave traces little things we can't quite account for….nothing is ever forgotten not completely  Eleventh Doctor "Pandorica Opens" . This is a story of one of those little trace.


**Here is the conclusion to the falling series I hope you have enjoyed reading and if you have time please review and let me know what you think. Flydye**

Title: Falling out of the World part 4/4

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: Doctor/Donna

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play with them for a bit

Spoilers: None

Summary: It has been said that people fall out of the world sometimes but they always leave traces little things we can't quite account for….nothing is ever forgotten not completely (Eleventh Doctor "Pandorica Opens"). This is a story of one of those little traces and the love that is associated with them.

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for me to post the conclusion but I had to deal with a snow storm. Thank you for reading and please enjoy.

The Doctor looked at the papers that Samantha handed to him, "What are these?"

"Those are medical reports, you are literate aren't you." Sam replied sarcastically.

Taking out his specs he read the documents over then looked at the woman standing before him, "Why are you showing me these?"

"Keeping reading Doctor and look at the prognosis." She stated as she continued to clean the dishes left over from their tea.

He continued to read through the many different forms and as he came to the end he looked at Sam with tears in his eyes, "They all say you are terminal and that there is no hope for recovery."

Looking at him Sam replied quietly, "Yes, it seems that I have a brain tumor that has been growing for many years. I went to four different doctors to find out if there was any way to operate and they all concluded that I only have a few more weeks to live."

"Why are you showing me this?" The Doctor asked still not sure the reason that she was sharing this information with him.

Moving to sit on the sofa once again she gestured for the Doctor to sit next to her, "From what I understand this essence inside of Donna is a separate entity invading her mind and is trying to take over."

"Well yes, in simplest terms that is right it is a bit more complicated than that." He responded.

"Can this essence be removed from Donna and placed in a different host?" Samantha asked.

"Yes it can but the host will die…." Finally understanding what she was saying he stood up quickly and started pacing the floor, "No, no, no I will not let you do this; I can't let you do what you are asking."

"Can't or won't Doctor; and who gives you the right to decide what I can or cannot do with what is left of my life."

"I am a Timelord and that gives me the right to decide what you can or cannot do. You don't understand the ramifications of your actions." He rattled.

Standing up Samantha yelled in anger, "I know the ramifications if I don't do this; two of my friends will live a half life for the rest of their lives longing for each other but unable to be together, because of some stupid ideology that fate has predestined them to be separated."

"I can't let you do this I will not take someone's life for my happiness." He stated sadly.

"This is not taking a life but a life freely given." Stepping close to him Sam placed her hand on his arm, "I have done many wonderful things in my life, but I think this sacrifice will be the one thing that will make my existence on this Earth worthwhile."

A mobile ringing saved the Doctor from replying as he reached inside his coat to answer it, "Hello?" After a brief moment Sam heard him reply, "I am on my way!"

"What is it Doctor?" She asked.

Moving quickly to the door he called back, "It is Donna the meta-crisis is manifesting."

Grabbing her coat Samantha moved to follow when the Doctor stopped her, "No, you need to stay here."

Shaking off his hand she replied forcefully, "There is no way in hell I am staying here because if it is the meta-crisis I need to be there."

"I won't let you do it." He stated with determination.

Without responded to his statement she walked out the door, "We better be going my car is over there."

Grabbing her hand he led her in the other direction stating, "I have a faster way."

When they arrived at the TARDIS Samantha stared in wonder, "It is a police box. You travel in a police box?"

"It is a bit more than that, come on we have to hurry." Snapping his fingers the door opened up lighting the street.

Once inside the Doctor hurried to the console and set the ancient ship to move to Chiswick.

Samantha looked at the inside of the ship with wonder in her eyes, "It is bigger on the inside."

"Yep, it is." He responded with a popping of his "P", "We should be there very soon."

As if on cue the TARDIS signaled their arrival. Without hesitation the Doctor ran out the door with Samantha in his wake.

Upon entering the Noble residence, Wilf came forward, "She is up stairs and she will not open the door."

Samantha and the Doctor moved quickly up the stairs and toward the door of Donna's bedroom. The Doctor was about to call out when Sam stopped him, "She may not want to see you especially if the timelord essence is emerging she may think that you are here to erase her memories again."

Nodding to her, he let Sam knock on the door, "Donna, it is Sam can you let me in."

When no answer came from the other side the Doctor started to worry that he may be too late he was about to speak when the door cracked open.

"Sam is that you?" Donna spoke in obvious pain.

"Yes, my friend it is me, please let me come in."

As the door widened Donna collapsed on the floor. Immediately Sam was at her side and the Doctor moved to the other side of his love.

Seeing the Doctor, Donna moved closer to Sam, "Don't let him touch me I don't want to go on living without knowing of the love we have."

With tears in his eyes the Doctor backed away his hearts soaring and crushing at the same time responding to her statement. He never thought she would experience any pain, not knowing about his love for her.

Sam cradled her friend in her arms, "I won't let him touch you, I promise."

Donna looked at her and gave a weak smile, "I would rather die than not remember that skinny bit of nothing." Her body convulsed in pain as she finished her statement as her eyes began to glow with a golden color.

The Doctor was immediately by her side grabbing her hand leaning down to kiss her lips, "I won't do anything my love."

Sam then spoke up, "Donna there is a way we can save you."

The Timelord's head snapped as he looked at her, "Don't you dare!"

Donna spoke, "How…." But her words were cut off as the pain coursing through her body caused her to fall unconscious.

Looking at the Doctor, Sam pleaded tears falling from her eyes, "Please let me save her the world needs her and so do you."

"I can't do it I can't take a life again." He responded as he saw his love disappear from his life.

"Doctor there isn't much time, do you really want her to die."

Looking down at Donna then turning his gaze toward the woman in front of him he decided, "No, I don't. It will be painful and you will die."

Smiling through her tears Samantha replied, "It will be worth it. I am ready to let this life go and move on."

"Okay, look at me." The Doctor placed the fingers of one hand on Samantha's temple and placed the other against the temple of his beloved. Closing his eyes he took the essence inside of Donna and transferred it to Samantha.

Samantha felt the energy of the timelord emerge within her head and as the transfer was complete she fell to the floor writhing in pain.

The knowledge of all things possible coursed through her mind and as she looked at the timelines that were new to her, she found the Doctor and Donna's lines merging as one and she knew that the lineage of the Timelords would be re-established because of her sacrifice.

Smiling to herself Sam allowed the essences of the timelord envelope her body and as death claimed her she heard the quiet song of the TARDIS 's song of gratitude singing her to oblivion.

The Doctor watched as Samantha smiled before her death and wondered why the fates would bring such a remarkable woman into his and Donna's lives.

Hearing his beloved stir he pulled her into his arms allowing the tears to fall from his eyes as Donna asked, "Am I in heaven."

"No, my love you are not in heaven you are with me till the end of time." He responded.

Looking over to her friend Donna cried out, "What has happened to Sam?"

"She gave her life so that we could be together." He stated somberly.

"Why would she do that?" Donna asked feeling her heart contract with sadness.

"Because my love she truly believed that some things are worth dying for." He answered as he pushed some of Sam's brunette hair from her face.

Reaching over Donna grasped her friend in her arms and rocked her lifeless body crying for her friend.

(A few days later)

Donna stood next to her love as Samantha's body was lowered into the ground. The Doctor explained to her why her friend decided to give her life and she was truly grateful that her sacrifice allowed her to be with her love.

The Pastor stepped forward, "We send Samantha Montgomery into the master's hands; ashes to ashes, earth to earth. Her good friend Donna would like to say some words."

Donna removed her arms from the Doctor waist and stepped forward. Looking around she was surprised to see so many people present to pay homage to her friend taking a deep breath she began,

"Samantha always believed that the human factor in our lives can change things for the greater good. She always saw beyond the reality of our world in either the study of our past or the happenings in our present. She knew when to allow her emotions to guide her or when her mind should guide her." Taking a moment Donna took another breath to calm the sadness inside of her before continuing,

"For me she gave me the greatest gift anyone could bestow upon a human being; that is the gift of love and for that I am truly grateful and humbled. The knowledge that she would think of me above herself is beyond any comprehension. It is a lesson we can all learn from; as we leave here let us remember that love is a powerful emotion and with love we can do great things."

The quietness of the gravesite after Donna's speech was poignant and the Doctor knew that everyone present today would go to do great things in the name of love.

As Donna approached him he opened his arms to her and she allowed herself to cry one last time for the friend that gave her back the love of her life and sent a silent thank you.

As if a whispered on the wind the Doctor and Donna heard Samantha's voice, "You are welcome my friends."

Looking up at the Doctor, Donna asked, "Did you hear that?"

Smiling down at her the timelord responded, "Yes, Yes I did."

"What do you think it was?" Donna inquired further.

"I don't know my love, but I think some things need to remain a mystery."

"I love you spaceman."

"I love you to Earth girl."

As the Doctor and Donna walked back to the TARDIS a ghostly image appeared nearby and spoke, "Be happy you two and may your love resonate throughout time, space."


End file.
